


Power of Love

by TreasuredHopes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amitié, Ancien texte arrangé, F/M, Narrateur interne, One-Shot, Regret, Romance, Réalité, School, Souvenirs, Sujets tabous, Texte écrit au présent, Trahison - Freeform, Univers alternatif, drame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasuredHopes/pseuds/TreasuredHopes
Summary: «Cette main tendue vers elle qu'elle a refusé... Cette lettre perdue qu'elle avait écrite pour elle-même... cette rumeur qui la lâchement tassée... Le pouvoir de ses sentiments arriverait-il à réparer leurs liens brisés?»





	Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Voici une autre One-Shot que j'avais écrit il y a plusieurs années, et comme d'habitude, je n'ai quasiment rien changé. J'ai juste modifié quelques phrases et corriger les fautes vues au passage.

 

Aurais-je dû saisir cette main qui m'était tendue? Ses yeux bleus clairs me regardaient avec soutien et compassion. Ce moment ne cesse de hanter mes pensées depuis cette soirée-là. Ma vie a été chamboulée à jamais. J'avais perdu mon meilleur ami qui était secrètement le garçon que j'aimais. Si j'aurais pris cette main, nous serions partis ensemble ce soir-là. Alors, cette fille, ma rivale, ne lui aurait pas dit toutes ses choses à propos de moi. De vrais choses, mais dans un contexte différents. Dans un contexte où c'est moi la méchante. Une partie de sa rumeur était sincère, mais l'autre ne l'était pas. Tant de regrets se faufilaient dans ma tête. Ils y pénétraient profondément et m'embrouillaient l'esprit. Je revoyais en boucle ce moment... Cette main que j'avais sauvagement refusée. Je n'en serais pas rendue là! Cette fille... elle m'observait avec ce sourire. Le sourire de la victoire. Elle riait de moi. Elle semblait si fière d'elle. Elle en avait raison. Elle avait réussi à me faire basculer et me faire tombé de mon petit nuage. Voilà que je la regardais marcher en tenant la main du garçon que j'aimais, de mon meilleur ami, de mon confident. Elle était à ma place. En d'autres mots, elle avait prit la place aux côtés de la seul personne qui ne m'ignorait pas jusqu'à présent. Cela s'était produit il y avait deux semaines... et il ne m'avait jamais reparlé depuis. Ni une parole ni un regard. Lui qui avait l'habitude de toujours me sourire, de me faire des blagues, de me complimenter et de s'occuper de moi. Je croyais qu'il m'aimait aussi. J'étais complètement aveugle. 

«Oublie-le», m'a dit mon cousin un si grand nombre de fois. J'en suis incapable. C'est si difficile d'oublier la personne qui a conquit notre cœur. C'est encore plus difficile de ne pas regarder en arrière et imaginer ce qui aurait pu arrivé si nous aurions pas fait toutes ses ignobles erreurs. Ma main dans la sienne, c'était devenu quelque chose de banal et très significatif pour nous. Les gens nous demandaient régulièrement si nous étions en couple. Lui, embarrassé, se passait la main derrière la tête en faisant son fidèle sourire. Moi, mes joues devenaient rouges et je me faisais toute petite à côté de lui. On ne se lâchait pas la main. Ce que les autres pensaient, on s'en fichait. On se tenait la main sans pour autant être ne couple. Même si j'espérais fortement que nous le soyons un jour. Toutes mes chances ont passé de quatre-vingt quinze à zéro. Il me déteste. De cette façon, j'en suis venue à me détester moi-même...

«- Hinata, la cloche a sonnée, s'écrit une voix féminine près de la porte d'entrée. Arrête de rêver, bon sang»

''Bon sang'', mon cœur se crispe. ''Bon sang'' c'était son exclamation favorite. Je l'entendais toujours. Il me faisait tellement rire, et je trouvais cela mignon. Quand il était furieux, on avait l'impression qu'il plaisantait. On ne le prenait jamais au sérieux. Par contre, ces paroles semblent l'avoir quitté depuis qu'il se tient avec cette fille. Cette fille l'a complètement changé. Il n'est plus celui que j'ai connu. Avant, il souriait toujours, il faisait toujours le twit. Une joie électrisante, peut-être dire. Maintenant, il est sérieux, distant, froid... Enfin, il à l'allure que Sakura désirait. Moi, je l'aimais comme il était. Je ne le reconnais même plus...

«- On commence en sport. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas être en retard, se passe la fille qui m'attendait encore sur le bord de la porte d'entrée de l'école.»

Je m'achemine vers l'école et y entre. Je vais chercher mes vêtements de sport dans mon casier et cours au vestiaires du gymnase. J'y entre. À ma plus grande déception, j'aperçois le personnage qui m'a pourri la vie en train d'enfiler ses vêtements, en riant avec sa bande d'amies superficielles. Je les ignore et je vais dans un autre coin. J'enlève ma veste et laisse paraître quelques blessures sur mon bras. Des bleus, des incisions et des égratignures. Elle me regarde puis s'esclaffe. Je la déteste tellement. Pourquoi lui a-t-elle dit cela? Je ne souffrais pas déjà assez? C'est faux. Cette histoire... c'est faux. Elle se tait lorsqu'une autre fille la dévisage ; Ce n'était pas l'une de ses amies - C'était une fille banale qui passait par là. 

Je me dépêche à me changer puis cours au gymnase. La période passe si lentement. Je n'ai personne à qui parler. Ino a été mise dans une autre section de la grande salle. De mon côté, je me fais juste dévisage et détester par tout le monde. La rumeur a enseveli toute l'école. Tout le monde a été mis au courant. Je suis devenue la risée de toute, et peut-être pire encore. Le cours continue son roule. Nous jouons à des jeux physiques et de contact. Je me retrouve régulièrement par terre par cause d'autres élèves qui me poussent sauvagement. Ils le font exprès. Mes blessures me font mal et personne ne s'en soucie. Même le prof n'en prend même pas considération. J'ai seulement hâte que le cours finisse. Je ne peux plus. Je vais m'asseoir sur le banc accosté contre le mur. Je lève mon pantalon pour y voir les bleus qui se sont rajoutés aux autres. Même en sport, je dois porter des pantalons. Quasiment toutes les filles portent des shorts et de petits chandail. Moi, je dois me vêtir de pantalon et de d'un chandail assez grand pour couvrir mes blessures voyantes. On me scrute tout le temps... Tout le long du cours, il m'a ignoré. Il ne m'a pas poussé, contrairement aux autres. Cela me réchauffe un peu le cœur. Peut-être qu'il m'ignore et me déteste, mais au moins, il ne me fait pas de mal de ce côté-là. Ne comptons pas le mal interne...

Le cours se termine. Je retourne me changer. Malheureusement, je sens des présences derrière moi. Je ne me retourne pas. Je suis certaine que c'est elle, en compagnie de ses chipies. Je ne veux pas voir son visage, son sourire moqueur. Je ne peux pas! Pourquoi me déteste-t-elle au point de me faire chuter à ce point? Je ne lui ai jamais rien fais à cette fille! De la pire jalousie, voilà. Elle aurait juste pu me voler mon homme et me laisser tranquille. Mais pourtant, je n'ai jamais rien fais pour la rendre jalouse. Elle a des tas d'amis. Pourquoi s'est-elle obstiner à me voler le seul ami que j'avais? Je ne mérite pas ça pourtant. J'ai toujours été gentille avec tout le monde. J'ai toujours accepté de prendre de mon temps pour écouter et aider les autres sans rien demander en retour. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe sur moi? Je n'avais rien demander. Pourquoi les personnes timides sont-elles des boulets pour leur entourage?

«- Hey, ma puce, pas trop de bobos? se moque-t-elle dans mon dos. Je ne pense pas. Les bobos, ça te connait, non?»

Je fais mine de l'ignorer en espérant qu'elle se tanne et parte. Cette conne... elle n'est même pas capable de venir me parler toute seule. Elle a besoin de ses chiens derrière elle pour la mettre en valeur. Elle n'a vraiment rien pour elle. Elle n'a aucune courage, aucune compassion, qu'un énorme jardin de conneries et de stupidités pousse dans sa tête.

«- Hey! Je t'ai parlé, boulet! panique-t-elle puisque je l'ignore. Si tu ne me réponds pas, je vais trouver un moyen de faire comprendre à ton père que tu chéris que tu en veux plus.

Je n'ai rien à lui dire. Qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Elle a ce qu'elle veut. Sans que je m'y attende, elle m'agrippe violemment le bras. Je me mords la lèvres inférieure pour m'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur. Le regard de l'une de ses amies change. 

«- Sakura, je ne pense pas que ça vaille la peine de..., commence-telle avant de se faire couper la parole.

\- Ferme-là, Tenten.»

Tenten est amoureuse de mon cousin. Alors, elle essaie de ne pas être trop méchante avec moi, par peur que je parle en mal d'elle. Elle sait que Neji est très proche de moi. C'est la seule et unique raison pour laquelle est montre un peu de compassion à mon égard. Et quand je dis ''un peu'', c'est ''un peu'' Une preuve parfaite qui confirme ce que je pense: Tenten se la ferme et laisse Sakura continuer à m'insulter. Elle ne s'est pas trop forcée pour m'aider sur ce coup. Et bien, bravo... Merci beaucoup. Tu aurais juste dû ne rien dire tout simplement. Cela aurait évité de gaspiller ta salive. 

«- Tâches de disparaître, pétasse, fit Sakura, en sourire acerbe aux lèvres. »

Elle finit par me lâcher le bras et partir. Elle veut que je disparaisse. Mon cœur se serre. Je crois en perdre quelques battements. C'est horrible, ce sentiment que je ressens. J'ai été trahie, mais je sens que je me suis trahie moi-même. Est-ce moi la traîtresse dans cette histoire? Suis-je la traîtresse à s'être elle-même trahie? Cela me semble incohérent, mais presque réel. Je me sens ainsi. J'en suis incapable d'en vouloir à Naruto. Ce n'est pas sa faute. C'est de la mienne. Uniquement de la mienne. J'ai été si idiote. J'aurais dû lui en parler avant que Sakura l'apprenne et retourne tout contre moi, à sa façon. Je suis la seule coupable. 

Je remets ma vers puis sors du vestiaire. Je vais à mon casier et y mets mes vêtements de sport. Mes bras me font souffrir, mes jambes également. Je fais très attention à ne pas faire de mouvements trop brusques. Cela ne ferait qu'empirer mon mal. Je ferme la porte de mon casier puis colle mes cahiers de français contre ma poitrine. J'ai tellement hâte que ma journée se termine. Je n'ai même plus envie de venir en cours. Insultes par-dessus insultes continuellement. C'en devient insupportable.

Je marche tranquillement dans le couloir dans me préoccuper des autres qui m'insultent. J'inspire et expire dans un rythme constant afin de garder mon calme et mon sang-froid. Mon cœur bat très vite et mes joues commencent à devenir rouges de gêne et de colère. J'aurais envie de lever la tête vers eux puis leur dire ma façon de penser. À la place, je me contente de garder la tête baissée et les laisser rirent de moi. Je suis devenue leur souffre-douleur, leur  _punching bag._  Je tourne un autre couloir. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir ce qui se passe réellement que je tombe par terre. Tous mes livres tombent par terre. Je tombe aussi. Ow! Mes jambes et mes bras... Le choc a été brutal et imprévu. Pour ne pas trop blesser mes jambes, je me suis retenue avec mes bras. En oubliant ainsi que j'avais tout aussi mal à ceux-ci. J'avais poussé un petit cri étouffé de douleur en tombant. Mais étrangement, je n'entends pas rire.  La personne qui m'a fait tombé ne la peut-être pas fait exprès. Je lâche, malgré moi, quelques faibles gémissements qui prouvent ma souffrance en essayant de me relever. Je regarde en direction de la personne dans laquelle j'avais foncé. Je l'aperçu. Lui... en train de ramasser les choses qu'il avait échappé. Mon cœur cesse à nouveau de fonctionner, mes larmes veulent couler, mais je les retiens. Je me dépêche à me lever, en poussant un dernier gémissement. Je prends mes choses et pars en courant. Une chaleur horrible enveloppe tout mon corps. Un sentiment de gêne, de colère, de haine se crée en moi. Ce mélange envahi chaque recoin de mon Être détruit par autrui. Je vais me réfugier dans ma prochaine classe. Je vais m'asseoir dans le fond de la salle complètement. Personne ne voudra s'asseoir à côté d'un rejet comme moi de toute manière. 

Naruto n'a pas rit de moi quand je suis tombé par terre. Il n'avait même pas l'air de l'avoir fait par exprès. L'adrénaline qui m'avait submergée m'avait embrouillé l'esprit à ce moment. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que son regard n'était pas moqueur et qu'aucun sourire ne maquillait son doux visage d'ange. Il n'y avait aucun sarcasme. Par contre, il n'y avait eu ni parole ni excuse. Je sors un crayon de mon étui, ainsi qu'une feuille. Sur celle-ci, je me vide le cœur de ce gros fardeau. En y réfléchissant bien, je remarque que personne ne veut m'aider. Personne ne ressent la même chose que moi. Neji à beau essayer de m'aider. Il arrive à me remonter un peu le moral, mais ne guérit aucune de mes innombrables blessures. Il ne me connait pas assez pour savoir ce dont j'ai besoin. Même moi je ne le sais pas. La seule personne au monde qui saurait me remonter le moral dans ces circonstances est Naruto. Mais il n'est plus là maintenant. Il a changé complètement. Il n'est plus celui que j'ai connu ni celui que j'ai toujours côtoyé. Celui que j'ai côtoyé riait, il souriait tout le temps. Il faisait des blagues en permanence. Il se grattait le derrière de la tête lorsqu'il était gêné. Il était optimiste et trouvait le bon côté dans choses dans toutes les conditions. Il disant toujours «bon sang» à la fin de ses phrases. Il était heureux et énergique. Maintenant, il ne sourit presque jamais, il ne fait jamais de blague. Je ne le vois presque plus durant les cours. Il est toujours seul dans son coin avec Sakura. Il ne semble jamais embarrassé, il n'est jamais gêné. Il ne me semble plus optimiste non plus, et ces expressions ont changés. Il ne dit même plus «bon sang» à la fin de ses phrases. Il ne parle presque plus tout simplement. Sakura l'a redessinée à son image. Elle a fait de lui le garçon qu'elle aimait et jamais je ne lui pardonnerai cela. Jamais.   
   
   
_Cher XX, puisque je ne sais pas trop à qui je m'adresse en fait ahah._  
   
_Je suis une jeune fille purement banale. Je suis étudiante au lycée, j'ai dix-sept ans et j'étudie en littérature. J'ai le même quotidien que toutes les autres adolescentes de mon âge, mis à part les problèmes qui me suivent depuis l'enfance. J'ai une petite sœur et deux parents: L'un m'aime, l'autre me déteste. Voilà mon premier problème: mon père me haït. Durant toute ma vie, il s'est montré distant avec moi. J'ai toujours été son souffre-douleur. Il m'a toujours traité comme une moins que rien. Cet homme est la source de toutes les blessures sur mon corps. Sa colère engendre une énorme partie de mes nombreuses souffrances. Tandis que les blessures et sa frustration engendrent tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie depuis des années. Les bleus sont dus aux coups qu'il me donnaient quand je haussais le ton contre lui. Les plaies se multipliaient à cause de mon jugement contraire au sien et les égratignures ne sont qu'une preuve de ma résistance. J'ai toujours su retenir mes larmes. J'avais appris à vivre comme cela. C'était donc devenu normal pour moi de tout garder mes problèmes à l'intérieur et de me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Mon cœur avait été créé pour supporter les pires douleurs. Malgré que cela semblait atroce, j'ai su vivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui en les chassant assidûment, éperdument et unanimement. Mon cœur était en tête de sa solitaire armée._  
   
Le sensei entre dans la classe. Je dépose mon crayon et regarde en avant. Ce dernier déposa son cartable et ses documents sur son bureau en face de la classe. Il salue tout le monde puis débute son cours. Il passe les documents que nous devons remplir. Lorsqu'il repartit de mon pupitre, je reprends mon crayon et continue cette lettre à moi-même.   
   
_Lorsque j'ai commencé le lycée, tout le monde me jugeait. Ma timidité avait toujours été la source de mes problèmes d'adaptation dans les lieux publiques que je fréquentais (et que je fréquente encore). Les jours se succédaient et encore seule j'étais, renfermée sur moi-même. De loin, je regardais ce garçon. Un petit blond rempli d'une joie exaltante et si pleine de vie. Tout le monde l'appréciait. Ses yeux bleus me faisaient fondre. J'avais tellement envie d'aller lui parler. Par contre, ma timidité et carrément ma personne ne m'aidait pas à y aller. Je craignais qu'il m'envoie promener un peu plus loin ou qu'il m'humilie devant ses amis. Alors, j'étais toujours restée là, à contempler sa personne, ses sourires et ses yeux d'un réconfort si foudroyant. Il ne m'avait même pas remarqué jusqu'à ce jour... Ce jour où il m'avait tendue la main pour m'aider à me relever. Sakura m'avait plaquée contre mon casier et j'étais tombée par terre. Timidement, j'avais pris sa main et je m'étais relever. Le profond bleus de ses yeux me perdirent dans leur splendeur._  
   
Je lâche mon crayon et eut un hoquet. Je l'avais empêché le plus possible de se prononcé. J'avais accepté sa main cette fois-ci. Cela avait été le début de notre amitié. Cette main tendue signifie la fin de notre amitié également. Mon chagrin me fait perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Je ne veux pas que les autres voient mon malaise et mes larmes. Je suis forte. Je ne veux pas encore me trouver en bas de l'échelle juste parce que j'ai osée pleurer sur mon sort. Tout est de ma faute. J'en suis persuadée et personne ne m'en dissuadera du contraire. Je continue d'écrire.

  
_Il s'était présenté à moi avec son plus beau sourire. Ce sourire, il le faisait à tout le monde, mais il m'avait parut si grand à ce moment-là. Il m'avait prit pour une personne et non pour un boulet. Le sentiment d'être accepté par une autre personne était si réconfortant. Même moi, je ne m'acceptais pas. «Est-ce que tu es blessé? Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ça, bon sang.», m'avait-il précisément dit. De sa main droite, il avait essuyé une larme qui s'apprêtait à couler. La docilité et la sagesse dont il était muni étaient impeccables. La délicatesse de ses doigts sur ma peau me faisait frisonner. J'étais déjà amoureuse de lui. Amoureuse de son regard. Amoureuse de son sourire. Amoureuse de tout son Être. Sa fierté était de rendre les autres heureux. Comment ne pouvions-nous pas l'apprécier? Il était un ange sur terre, envoyé du ciel pour aider les personnes comme moi. C'était la première impression que j'avais eu de lui._

**«** ― Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça, timbrée? dit soudainement une voix féminine.

Je lève la tête. Je souriais. Je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte. J'aperçois Sakura assise à son pupitre me regardant avec un air mauvais sur le visage. À côté d'elle était assit mon ancien ami. Il ne me jette aucun regard. Soudain, il tourne la tête dans ma direction. Ces yeux... le bleu de ses yeux était plus pâle et penchait un peu sur le gris. Il ne va pas bien? Il a l'air malade. Je cache mon sourire et me renferme sur moi-même encore une fois. Je préfère faire cela plutôt que riposter et me faire soit-disant « _boulshiter»._  Elle retourne ensuite à ses choses. Cependant, moi, je ne peux plus le quitter du regard. Naruto... j'aimerais tellement me lever et aller le serrer dans mes bras. Lui embrasser le front et lui jouer dans les cheveux, comme j'avais l'habitude de faire - il aimait cela -  quand il allait mal. Effectivement, il avait des jours où son moral n'était pas au sommet. Je réussissais toujours à lui remonter. Aucune expression, son regard dévie et retourne sur ses documents.   
   
_Les jours ont passés les uns après les autres et notre amitié ne s'était qu'amplifier. Notre lien était soudé et avait scellé toutes les moindres petites issues du doute. Je croyais dur comme fer que cela allait toujours durée. Je croyais que notre amitié était véritable. Enfin, cela a toujours été la sensation qu'il me donnait. Je m'étais ainsi toujours confiée à lui. Je lui parlais de mes problèmes familiaux, de mon père qui me reniait et des autres qui me refusait en permanence. Il m'écoutait et essayait de trouver des solutions. Ou même quand il ne faisait qu'écouter, je me sentais bien. Je me sentais à ma place._

Le sensei vient dans ma direction, je mets mon document de français par-dessus ma lettre à moi-même et lis les questions. Je réponds à quelques-unes d'entre elles. Le sensei continue son chemin dans les autres autres rangées d'élèves. Je remets mon document de travail de côté.

_Sakura a retournés mes problèmes contre moi. Mes blessures... elle a dit à tout le monde que je me l'ai faisait moi-même. Elle a dit à tout le monde que j'aimais la torture et que j'étais une sado. Elle a mit plein de conneries dans la tête de Naruto pour qu'il pense que je lui ai toujours menti et que je m'étais seulement servi de lui. C'est là que mon vrai cauchemar a commencé. À cette fille, je ne lui avais rien fait. Elle était probablement jalouse. Jalouse, parce que j'avais un_ vrai _ami, contrairement à elle. Quand j'avais besoin de soutien, il me prenait la main en guise de compassion. J'avais tellement besoin de lui. Voilà maintenant qu'il me regarde, les yeux d'un bleu meurtri. Aucun sourire ne s'imprime sur son visage. Il ne fait qu'être présent physiquement, sans l'être au complet moralement et psychologiquement. Je m'en fais tellement pour lui. Il n'est pas lui, justement. Il n'est plus le garçon dont je suis tombée amoureuse il y a environ deux ans._

La cloche retentit. Je sers mon crayon dans mon étui puis plie ma feuille en deux. Je la glisse dans un de mes cahiers et sors de la classe. Je passe très rapidement tous les couloirs et m'achemine à mon casier. Je mets mes affaires dans celui-ci. La lettre que je me suis écrite m'a beaucoup réconfortée. Je me sens un peu mieux. Me défouler sur un morceau de papier, ça fait tellement de bien. Lorsque je rentrerai à la maison, je l'a jetterai, me dis-je certaine que cet action soit la meilleure chose à faire. Je ne veux en aucun cas que quelqu'un lise cette lettre. Mes problèmes augmenteraient comme un flèche par la suite, si quelqu'un avait l'audace de tout raconter. 

**«** ― Hey, petite conne. Tu mâtais mon copain durant le cours?»

Je me retourne. Sakura... Malgré moi, je fais un signe de tête négatif au lieu de répliquer quelque chose. Il y a tant de chose que veux lui cracher en plein visage,  mais je me retiens. 

**«** ― Tu ferais bien mieux de t'effacer comme je t'ai clairement dit tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans. Est-ce trop dur pour ta petite cervelle?   
― Je ne mâtais pas. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.  
― Alors..., en se rapprochant un peu de moi. À quoi réfléchissais-tu?   
― Je me demandais seulement ce que tu avais pour toi, mis à part la stupidité, l'idiotie et le retardement mental, me révoltais-je enfin.

― C'est à moi que tu parles comme ça?  
― Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'a posé cette question?»

Derrière elle, Tenten a un rire retenu. Sakura se tourne vers elle.

**«** ― Tu trouves ça drôle? la dévisage-t-elle.»

Tenten redevient neutre.

**«** ― Non, pas du tout.  
― Ne ris pas dans ce cas.»

Comment peut-elle me dire que je reluquais son «copain»? «Copain», ce mot me fend le cœur. Elle dit son «copain», alors que celui-ci ne semble même pas s'intéresser à elle réellement. Elle en a décidé ainsi. C'est ce qu'elle veut, alors elle l'a. 

**«** ― Ne mets plus les pieds dans cette école ou sinon tu seras si humiliée que tu ne voudras même plus être de ce monde.»

Je ne veux déjà plus être de ce monde, de toute manière. Des paroles et des paroles. Je l'ignore. Elle repart avec ses amies. Moi, je pars avec mon lunch, dehors. Je ne peux pas aller manger à la cafétéria. Sakura y est. Elle va me pulvériser d'humiliation et d'intimidation si j'ose m'y rendre. 

 

[...]

 

Je sors mon document de français et je le mets sur la table de la cuisine. J'ai un devoir, puisque je ne ne l'ai pas fais durant le cours tout à l'heure. Je m'assis et commence à lire chacune des questions. Mes parents sont sortis avec ma sœur ce soir. En fait, j'aurais pu les suivre, mais je ne préférais pas. Je voulais rester ici pour réfléchir. Quoique, je ne suis pas tout à fait seule, mon cousin est venu passé la soirée en ma compagnie. Il n'aime pas l'idée de me laisser seule à la maison. Il craint que je fasse une connerie. LA connerie. 

**«** ― As-tu besoin d'aide pour ton devoir? me demande Neji en entrant dans la cuisine.   
― Non, c'est bon. Ce n'est qu'un devoir de français, rien de bien sorcier.»

Il vient s'asseoir en face de moi et me regarde longuement. J'ignore son regard qui pèse sur moi. Toutefois, je suis obligée de le regarder lorsqu'il met une main sur la mienne. Il la glisse vers le haut, en direction de mon coude.  
   
**«** ― Tu t'es encore blessée? me questionne-t-il, une pointe colérique dans les yeux.»  
   
Il observe avec attention mes bleus et mes cicatrices.   
   
**«** ― C'est correct, je m'en sors. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je suis une grande fille, tentai-je de le rassurée.»

Il enlève sa main de mon bras. 

**«** ― À part ça, comment s'est déroulée ta journée?   
― Mis à part le rejet, l'humiliation et le regret, cette journée a été plus que banale.»  
   
Ouais, ok. Ma réponse ne doit pas l'aider à se sentir mieux. Mais je ne veux pas lui mentir. Je ne  _peux_  pas lui mentir, pour être plus juste. Même si je lui mens, il le devinera. Il me connait bien. Il me connait moins que Naruto, mais il sait très bien que quelque chose ne va pas quand c'est le cas.  

**«** ― Tu penses encore à lui, n'est-ce pas?  
― Comment pourrais-je l'oublier? Il était...  
― Toute ta vie  
― Euh... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.»  
   
Mais tu as raison. Il était toute ma vie. La seule raison de mon existence. Il l'ai encore. Sa distance, c'est comme si une partie de moi est parti.. Quand je le vois, mon cœur bat extrêmement vite. C'est comme si il essayait de bondir hors de ma poitrine pour rejoindre le sien et le supplier de revenir. Ce sentiment s'appelle l'amour. Un amour à distance. Un amour trahi. Un amour indépendant. Neji semble remarquer ma réflexion.   
   
**«** ― Veux-tu en parler?  
― Je t'en ai déjà parlé.  
― Je sais, mais parfois ça fait du bien de parler, et en reparler.  
― C'est correct. Je vais bien Neji, je te l'ai dit. Cesses de t'en faire pour moi.»  
   
Il acquiesce après un courte hésitation. «En tout cas, si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais que je suis là», me réconforte-t-il avant de se lever. Il va se prendre un verre d'eau et m'en offre un. C'est à cet instant précis que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Je n'ai pas le temps de me lever que Neji quitte la cuisine pour se conduire à la porte. Je me demande qui cela peut bien être à cette heure-ci du soir. Je ne bouge pas de ma place. Toutefois, j'entends Neji murmurer. À qui parle-t-il? J'entends mal ce qu'il dit, mais il semble se disputer. Je me lève. Il revient dans la cuisine.   
   
**«** ― Il y a quelqu'un pour toi, à la porte, m'informe-t-il incertain.»  
   
Quelqu'un pour moi? Je questionne Neji du regard. Il réussit à me faire un petit sourire. Il semble... content, soulagé. Je me lève de table et lui passe à côté. Je vais au salon où se trouve la porte d'entrée. Je le vois. J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque. Il est là, dans mon salon. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Que fait-il ici? Je le regarde, mais je suis figée sur place. Il n'ose pas parler en premier. Neji revient au salon. Il met ses souliers et prend sa veste.  
   
**«** ― Je retourne chez moi. À la prochaine.»  
   
Il sort ensuite. Neji... pourquoi nous as-tu laissé seuls? Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire moi! Et pourquoi est-il ici d'abord? Est-il venu demander pardon pour les histoires que Sakura lui a racontée? Si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas à lui de s'excuser, mais plutôt à elle! Neji quitte l'appartement. Je jettes un œil sur Naruto, encore sur le seuil de la porte. Ces yeux sont encore bleus grisâtres, fatigués, épuisés. Aucun de nous deux ne parlent. 

**«** ― Euh... pourquoi es-tu venu ici? Lui posai-je la question.  
― J'avais besoin de te parler, me répond-t-il, hésitant.»  
   
C'est la première fois qu'il me parle depuis cette soirée-là. Cette fameuse soirée où nous nous sommes séparés, où nos mains se sont lâchées.  
   
**«** ― Ok, euh... tu peux entrer.»  
   
Il enlève ses souliers et se retire du bord de la porte. Il approche un peu de moi. Je l'invite à aller s'asseoir sur le canapé et lui offre quelque chose à boire, par pur respect. Il refuse. J'aurais préféré qu'il accepte, en fait. Je dois aller prendre une grande respiration dans la cuisine. Néanmoins, j'y vais qu'en même. J'ouvre le réfrigérateur et y prend ma bouteille d'eau. Je tremble de partout. Lui reparlé, ça été vraiment difficile. J'ai bien vu, en parlant, que ma voix était brisée. Je ne dois pas montrer mon malaise et mes faiblesses. Sinon, il repartira. Je ne veux pas qu'il aille pitié de moi. Je ne veux plus que personne aille pitié de moi. Je suis une grande fille, je suis capable de survivre. Je vais survivre seule. J'inspire, puis expire quelques coups avant de retourner dans le salon.  
   
Lorsque j'entre dans celui-ci. Je le vois, assit sur le canapé. Enfin, je vois plutôt le derrière de sa tête blonde. Juste le fais de le voir ici, un long frisson me parcourt l'échine. Je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé, à l'autre bout cependant.  
   
**«** ― De quoi voulais-tu me parler?  
― En fait... ça concerne les rumeurs qui circulent.»  
   
Ça concerne les rumeurs. Oui, bien sur. Je prends une grande respiration et attends la suite.  
   
**«** ― C'est faux, n'est-ce pas?»  
   
Je ne trouve pas les paroles à dire, donc je ne fais qu'un signe de tête qui approuve ce qu'il vient de me demander.  
   
**«** ― Je ne pensais pas que Sakura était si méchante avec toi. Je ne savais pas non plus qu'elle te faisait souvent pleurer, ni qu'elle osait lever les mains sur toi...»  
   
Il a l'air triste et... en colère. Mais comment a-t-il su qu'elle est comme ça avec moi? L'a-t-il déjà vu faire?  
   
**«** ― J'ai bien vu quand nous nous sommes foncés dedans ce matin, tu avais mal. Je ne suis pas idiot pour ça, tu sais. Et cette douleur, tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de l'aimer, pour être honnête.»  
   
Sakura lui a dit, dans l'un de ses innombrables mensonges, que j'aime me martyriser, et que je suis une sado. Alors que moi, je lui ai toujours dit la vérité. Il sait que c'est mon père qui me fait ça. Enfin, il a cru pendant plusieurs longues semaines que ce n'étaient que des mensonges que je lui avais toujours raconter.  
   
**«** ― Pour être honnête... Tenten m'a tout raconté.»  
   
Tenten? Cette fille, une des amies de Sakura, a tout racontée à Naruto pour les rumeurs. Aucun de nous deux ne parlent... Malaise... Une douce impression de compassion apparaît dans son visage. Ses yeux perlent d'une si belle leur d'honnêteté. Par contre, son sourire de revient pas, son regard électrisant non plus. Je reste bien assise très loin de lui et réfléchis. Je ne suis plus capable d'arrêter de réfléchir. Que devrais-je dire maintenant? Mon petit cœur piétiné commence à ressentir des petites étincelles de bien-être et de réconfort. Cela fait déjà trop longtemps que je n'en est pas ressentis. Ça fait tellement de bien. Je bois une gorgée d'eau pour me remettre les idées en place. C'est difficile à prendre.  
   
   
**«** ― Tu sais... je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser.  
― Alors pourquoi es-tu parti?»  
   
Cette question est sortie toute seule. J'ai pensée tout haut. Je ne voulais pas être aussi direct. Ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention. Nous venons de nous reparler pour la première fois depuis ce soir-là. La tension est encore grande entre nous deux, malgré notre ancienne forte liaison. Cette tension crée par Sakura. Mon ancien meilleur ami baisse les yeux. Il semble réfléchir, douter. Il semble dans l'indécision totale. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, en faisant mine de se gratter la tête. Je sais en revanche que ce n'est pas dû tout ce qu'il fait. Ce geste, il le fait quand il craint. Quand il a peur de quelque chose. Quand il hésite pour quelque chose en particulier. Il à l'air de ne même pas savoir quoi répondre à cette question. M'ignorait-il pour rien? Ou a-t-il trop de culpabilité pour me dire que c'est parce qu'il avait cru à ces rumeurs idiotes? Il ouvre la bouche de quelques millimètres, mais nous entendons une voiture arriver dans le stationnement. Mes parents!  
   
**«** ―  Je-je vais y aller. Tes parents vont me tuer sinon, bon sang.»  
   
**I** l se lève du canapé. Il ne sort pas par la porte d'entrée. Il se conduit à la cuisine. Il y a une autre porte. C'est notre cours. Mes parents ne doivent pas le voir, malheureusement. J'aurais tellement préféré que cette discussion dur plus longtemps, en revanche, d'un autre côté, je préférerais qu'elle s'arrête.  
   
**«** ― Nous parlerons demain, d'accord?»  
   
Je lui fais un signe de tête positif. Il me sourit... ce sourire... puis il sortit. Il a fait  _son_  sourire. J'en suis sûre. Je pourrais le reconnaître entre des milliers. Quelque chose en moi pétille encore plus intensément. L'ai-je retrouvé, le garçon que j'ai toujours aimé? Son sourire, n'était-ce qu'un mirage? L'a-t-il vraiment fait? Et, aussi, «bon sang», il l'a dit dans une vive expression à la fin de sa phrase. La manière dont il l'a dit, il paraissait craintif par rapport à mes parents qui arrivaient. Il l'avait échapper. Le garçon qu'il est devenu n'a pas pu lui enlever cela. C'est  _lui_. Rien ni personne ne peut lui retirer cela. Ça fait partit de qui il est. Je le regarde s'en aller par la fenêtre, un sourire aux lèvres. Je ne suis pas capable de m'empêcher de sourire. Je suis tellement heureuse. Tout mon âme crie de joie. Cette sensation de bien-être est inexplicable. Elle est réelle et marquée dans mon cœur à jamais. Enfin, je le souhaite cordialement. 

Mes parents entrent dans la maison. Je vais les accueillir. Maman et ma petite sœur sont très heureuses de me voir, tandis que papa fait l'indifférent. Je fais comme si ne rien n'était et les aide à amener les sacs d'épicerie dans la cuisine. 

 

  
[...]

 

Déjà le matin? J'éteins mon réveil, me lève et m'achemine à la salle de bain. J'y prends une douche et me prépare. Je descends ensuite à la cuisine pour prendre mon déjeuner matinal. Pendant que je prépare celui-ci, je pense, pense et pense encore. Je suis impatiente en même temps de ne pas l'être. Naruto veut me parler et Sakura ne veut plus que je remettre les pieds dans ce lycée. Je l'avoue, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de ce que Sakura pourrait me faire. J'ai peur que Naruto soit de son côté. J'ai peur du regard des autres posés sur moi. Naruto n'a pas eu le temps de répondre à ma question hier avant que mes parents arrivent. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi il m'avait laissé tombé. Une lueur de tristesse était apparu dans ses yeux. À quoi pensait-il exactement? Je vais m'asseoir à la table et commence à déguster mes toasts, avec un chocolat chaud. 

Je suis assise à la table, face à Hanabi. Je l'a regarde, plutôt, je regarde ses bras. Des bleus sont imprimés dans sa peau, sur ses mains. Nous sommes pareilles. Toutes les deux sommes victimes de violence, mais nous n'y pouvons rien. Nous avons trop peur pour aller porter plainte. Et puis, ce n'est pas si pire que cela. Il ne l'a jamais agressée sexuellement. Par contre, moi, j'ai vécu cela. Je ne veux pas que ça lui arrive. Je veux à tout prix la protéger. C'est ma petite sœur et je l'aime. Elle a une immense place dans mon cœur, malgré que nous soyons assez distantes l'une envers l'autre. Je ne sais pas comment l'histoire de mon agression était venu aux oreilles de la pétasse qui s'appelle Sakura Haruno. Une de ses rumeurs portait là-dessus. Elle avait dit que j'avais des relations intimes avec mon propre père et que j'adorais cela. Elle disait que je voulais. Parce qu'elle est si populaire, tout le monde l'avait prit aux mots. Tout le monde l'avait cru, alors que moi, je vivais dans la crainte et le désespoir. Pour être honnête avec moi-même, j'y vis encore. 

Hanabi tourne les pouces, elle m'a l'air pensive, craintive. Elle essaie de fuir mon regard. Elle a quelque chose à me dire, j'en suis sûre. Son air songeur n'attire pas trop ma confiance. Il m'attire plutôt méfiance, en fait.

**«** ― Qu'y a-t-il Hanabi? je lui demande, douteuse.  
― Eh bien, euh... bégaye-t-elle en cherchant ses mots. Tu-tu sais la feuille que tu as ramener de l'école hier soir...»  
   
La lettre que je me suis écrite à moi-même.  
   
**«** ― L'as-tu jeté comme je te l'avais demandé?»  
   
Je lui avais demandé de la déchiqueter puis de la jeter. Maman m'avait appelée pour l'aider à faire quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas que cette lettre soit lu par qui que ce soit.  
   
**«** ― En fait, je euh...  
― Qu'as-tu fait Hanabi?  
― Je-je, je l'ai donné à Naruto! panique-t-elle.»

Elle-elle a fait quoi? Non, ce n'est pas possible! Elle n'a pas pu donner cette lettre à Naruto! Dites-moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar! et puis, où l'a-t-elle rencontré?!  
   
**«** ― Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?   
― Et bien, euh... je voulais que tout s'arrange entre vous. Je suis tannée de te voir triste.   
― Non, rien ne s'arrangera. Cela va empirer!  
― Rien ne va empirer, Hinata. Si il t'aime, il reviendra! C'est ton meilleur ami, bordel! Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à croire que tout est fini.  
― Parce qu'il m'a laissé tomber pour elle.  
― Elle, c'est ta rivale. Elle est jalouse! Ce qu'elle a raconté, c'est faux. Ne te laisse pas abattre aussi facilement. Je ne te reconnais plus, Hinata. Ma sœur est beaucoup plus forte que ça.»

Je vois dans ses yeux ses encouragements. Elle croit en moi.   
****  
  
**«** ― Euh, Hanabi. Comment lui as-tu donné cette lettre.  
― Je l'ai vu hier au supermarché, j'ai été le voir et je lui ai dit que j'avais trouvé cette lettre par terre près de lui. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a lu cependant.  
― J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas lu.»

 

[...]

 

  
Je cours à mon casier prendre mes cahiers de mathématique. Je suis en retard. Ma petite conversation avec Hanabi ce matin m'a énormément fait perdre la notion du temps. Naruto a ma lettre en sa possession. À moins qu'il a bien remarqué qu'elle ne lui appartient pas. Peut-être l'a-t-il simplement jeté aux poubelles? Oui, ça doit être ça. C'est sûr. Pourquoi l'aurait-il lu, tout d'abord? Cette lettre, ce n'est pas lui qui l'a écrite et elle ne lui est pas adressé non plus. Alors il n'a aucune raison de l'avoir lue. Je me sens un peu rassurée depuis que je me suis fais ce scénario. J'entre en trombe dans ma classe de mathématique et je vais m'asseoir dans le fond de la classe. Tout les autres élèves sont déjà assis à écouter le sensei. Ce dernier me jette un regard interrogateur, mais ne s'attarde pas là-dessus. Il continue de donner son cours. Je m'installe...

Attendez! Naruto est venu chez moi hier soir... Probablement après qu'Hanabi lui ait remit la feuille. Oh non! Il l'a lu! Il l'a lu!! Que dois-je faire? Je suis tellement gênée. Dans ce texte, j'avais complètement tout écrit ce qui me tracassait. S'il l'a lu, ça veut dire que... qu'il connaît la vérité. J'espère qu'il me croit. Je veux qu'il me croit. Cette lettre vient du plus profond de mon cœur. Il ne peut pas ne pas y croire. J'ai déjà été sa meilleure amie. Il est supposé me connaître par cœur. Connaître mes points forts, mes points faibles. Il est censé savoir si je dis la vérité ou si je mens. Il est supposé lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. 

Je le regarde. Il est assit près de Sakura. Celle-ci l'observe et lui murmure des stupidités - d'après moi. C'est tout ce qu'elle sait faire, non? -  aux oreilles. J'ai seulement envie de me lever et d'aller lui foutre ma main dans la face. J'ai envie de la défigurer, de lui faire regretter. J'ai envie de me venger d'elle, de lui pourrir la vie à jamais. J'ai envie de la pousser contre les cases, de lui rendre la vie pénible. Par conséquent... je ne ferai absolument rien de tout cela. Je vais rester gentiment dans mon coin à l'observer s'accrocher lui comme un vrai pot de colle. Je vais continuer à endurer ses insultes blessantes, ses coups, et tout ce qui va avec cela. Ma vie est gâchée... complètement gâchée.

La cloche retentit, je rassemble toutes mes choses puis me lève. Je marche tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'école en allant à mon casier. Je me dépêche, je ne veux pas passer sous le regard de Sakura. Elle va me tuer... Elle me déteste à ce point. Je mets mes cahiers dans mon casier. Soudain, j'entends la porte d'un casier claquée. Je tourne délicatement. Je vois une main sur le casier voisin. Je me tourne vers la personne... Sakura. 

**«** ― Je pensais t'avoir dit de disparaître, déclare Sakura en me dévisageant d'un air dégoûtée.»

Elle me crache encore de multiples offenses au visage.  ****  
  
**«** ― Il me semblait bien que mon message ait bien été compris hier. Il faut croire que je me suis trompée sur ta compréhension.»

Elle prend une mèche de mes cheveux.

**«** ― Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça, Hinata. Ne vois-tu pas que tout le monde te déteste ici? »

Elle tire violemment sur ma mèche qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Je laisse sortir un petit cri discret.  
   
**«** ― Sakura, tu n'es pas obligée d'être aussi violente.»

Sakura tourne la tête vers son amie qui vient de prononcer cette phrase. 

**«** ― Veux-tu te retrouver dans le même panier qu'elle? »

Tenten fait un signe de tête négatif et se retire légèrement. Sakura, la folle, repose les yeux sur moi. Je sens le regard des autres personnes se poser sur moi. Sakura a attirée le regard de tout le monde en parlant très fort. Elle l'a fait exprès, cette conne. J'aurais envie de lui sauter au visage et la ridiculiser devant tout le monde, mais je ne fais que baisser la tête en guise d'abandon. Abandonner, c'est ce que je fais de mieux de toute manière. Je n'ai jamais été du genre à me venger, malgré que l'envie de le faire est vraiment grande. J'ai tellement peur d'empirer les choses et que Naruto reste avec elle pour de bon. J'ai peur de tout faire foirer, encore une fois.

Sans que je m'y attende, elle me pousse contre ma case. Aïe! je sers sauvagement les dents. 

**«** ― Tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien! Tu n'es qu'un pion, un bouche-trou! Qu'y a-t-il de difficile à comprendre là-dedans? Personne ne veut de toi et j'ai bien dit  _personne_.»

Elle me sourit avec sarcasme. Elle a bien souligner le mot «personne». D'autres personnes autour d'elle rient. Ils rient tous de moi. Je suis vraiment tombée bas cette fois. Je me laisse glissée le long de ma case pour m'asseoir par terre, pendant qu'elle m'insulte et me rabaisse encore et encore. Je mets mes mains sur mon visage pour que personne ne voit les larmes qui y coulent malgré moi. Je suis trop faible... Je suis réellement une bonne à rien. Sakura a totalement raison. Elle mérite sa popularité bien plus que je mérite d'être acceptée. 

**«** ― Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu fais?»

Une voix masculine et... je la reconnaîtrais parmi des milliers. Naruto. Mon cœur se met à battre intensément vite. Tellement vite qu'il en manque parfois quelques bonds. Il s'approche, je le sens. Plus il approche, plus mon cœur se crispe, plus mon corps se recroqueville sur lui-même. Tout les autres élèves ont arrêtés de rire. 

**«** ― Je-je lui parlais, bredouille Sakura en s'éloignant un peu de moi. Hey Hinata, nous parlions ensemble comme de vraies amies, eh? bafouille-t-elle en faisant un léger sourire faussement amical et embarrassé.»  
   
Sakura ainsi que tout les autres élèves riaient de moi quand Naruto n'était pas là. Sakura avait toujours eu extrêmement peur que Naruto veuille m'aider. Par contre, Tenten lui avait tout dit et Hanabi lui avait donné la lettre que j'avais écrite. J'ai un pincement au cœur quand j'y pense. Je suis gênée voilà tout. Je n'enlève pas les mains de mon visage et attends la suite de leur conversation. Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce qui se passe présentement. Toutefois, mes larmes continuent de couler comme une chute de regret. J'ai chaud. Bien plus chaud que tout à l'heure. Sa présence, si près de moi, me donne des vertiges incroyables et... presque insupportables. Sakura essaie de lui faire croire que nous parlions gentiment. Espèce d'idiote. Serais-je assise par terre en pleure si nous parlions entre amies. Naruto n'est pas idiot, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Il est doté d'une intelligence remarquable, à l'opposé de toi. Il sait voir au-delà les apparences et au-delà les mots. Il me connaît comme tu ne connaîtras jamais personne. Il connaît chaque petites parcelles qui fait partit de mon Être. Il sait quand je mens, il sait quand je dis la vérité, il me connaît mieux qu'il ne se connaît lui-même. Je suis sa deuxième moitié. Petite conne, ne savais-tu pas que ça ne donne rien de séparé une amitié. Les vrais amis reviendront toujours. La vraie amitié se résume à la compréhension, la distance et la réconciliation. Une vraie amitié se rebâtit toujours après s'être détruit. Rien ne peut briser ce lien. Absolument rien. Tu es bien mal placé pour exhaler ton savoir là-dessus. Tu n'as jamais connu ce genre d'amitié. Ce genre d'amitié qui ne finit jamais. Et les personnes qui constituent ce genre d'amitié se nomment «des meilleurs amis».  
   
**«** ― N'as-tu pas dit que tu lui parlais juste avant. De quoi lui parlais-tu?»  
   
Un autre moment de silence. Aller, vas-y, dit-lui! Dit-lui que tu étais encore en train de me rabaisser. Dit-lui que tu essayais encore de m'effacer du décor parce que tu as trop peur que je sois plus aimé par lui que toi. Aller, dit-lui tout, l'immature. Ensuite, s'il te jette, tu iras pleurer dans les bras de maman. Elles sont toujours là quand nous avons besoin de parler. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle te consolera.   
   
**«** ― Je-je lui demandais si...»  
   
Aller l'enfant gâté, mens-lui encore.  
   
**«―**  Elle lui ordonnait de disparaître, marmonne tenten entre ses dents.  
― Qu'est-ce que tu dis, toi? Espèce d'idiote, garde dont ta langue dans ta poche! s'écria Sakura, hors d'elle.   
   
Il a un autre silence.  
   
**«** ― Na-naruto, je... en se rendant compte de son erreur.»  
   
C'est trop tard Sakura. Tu viens de tourner le couteau dans la plaie...  
   
**«** ― Ce n'est pas toi qui m'avait dit que tu l'ignorerais? Que tu ferais comme si elle n'était pas là? finit par lui demander Naruto, toujours ce ton calme dans la voix.   
   
**«** ― Je-je... c'est elle qui a commencé! »  
   
La pétasse! Elle met la faute sur mon dos en plus!   
   
**«** ― Sakura arrête! C'est toi qui a commencé! C'est toujours toi qui commence! Tu t'amuses à rabaisser les autres pour te percevoir plus haute qu'eux. Mais dans le fond, tu es toi-même une bonne à rien. Tu brises les autres sans te soucier de leurs sentiments. Tu es une conne, une indigne. Tu t'amuses avec le malheur de autres. Naruto était le seul ami d'Hinata et tu lui as enlevé en le changeant pour qu'il soit à ton image. Ce n'est pas de la faute d'Hinata si Sasuke n'est plus avec toi. Tu n'es pas obligée de la faire souffrir pour ça. Après tout, je comprends Sasuke de t'avoir quitté. Il avait probablement remarqué qui tu étais vraiment, se défoule enfin Tenten.»  
   
Silence. Je dis tant pis pour elle, tandis que je suis un peu triste pour elle malgré tout ce qu'elle m'a fait endurer. Le garçon qu'elle aime l'a quitté. Quoique cela n'est pas une raison pour me voler le mien. Elle avait changer tout de Naruto pour l'amener à être comme son ex petit ami. Mais ce n'est pas Naruto. Cette habitude, c'est hors de lui. Je sens des pas venir moi. Sa présence est encore plus proche. C'est suffoquant. Une main se dépose sur l'une des miennes, qui étaient sur mon visage. Il fait le tour de mon cou avec celle-ci et me sers fortement contre lui. Mes larmes coulent de plus belle. Je suis triste en même temps d'être si heureuse. Naruto est de retour et Sakura a été remise à sa place. Par contre, Naruto et moi devons nous expliquer. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il m'a ignoré pendant tout ce temps. C'est encore silence. Un lourd silence. Personne n'ose parler. Ils semblent tous attendre quelque chose. Je crois que je sais ce que je c'est. J'enlève mes mains devant mes yeux et entour Naruto de ceux-ci. Il sert encore plus fort, comme si il avait peur que je m'enfuis. Je souris et sers encore plus fort moi aussi. Les gens applaudissent. Je ne peux plus m'empêcher de sourire. Je suis tellement heureuse. Merci Tenten et... merci Hanabi. Merci Neji aussi pour m'avoir soutenu tout ce temps. Je vous suis très reconnaissante. Vous avez fait en sorte que ma vie devienne plus rose. Je n'aurais pas été capable de le faire seule, finalement. Bien que je pensais le contraire. Je passe mon temps à me rabaisser et à douter de moi-même. Je n'ai aucune confiance en moi.   
   
**«** ― Je suis désolé, Hinata.»  
   
Mes larmes montent. Bon sang, je suis si faible. J'ai envie de pleurer pour de simples excuses. Peut-être suis-je trop heureuse? Probablement, cela semble être des larmes de joie. Je suis tellement heureuse. C'est comme si on venait de mettre un pansement magique qui guérit toutes les blessures et les cicatrices du premier coup sur mon cœur piétiné et brûlé.   
   
**«** ― Veux-tu aller à l'infirmerie?   
― Non, c'est correct. La plupart ne sont que des bleus.   
― Mais, Hinata, tu es blessée, bon sang.»

Naruto se lève et tend la main vers moi. Sa main tendue... c'est comme s'il me laissait une seconde chance de tout recommencer. Je l'a pris sans hésiter. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur que la dernière fois. Il m'aide à me relever, en faisant très attention de ne pas me faire mal. 

**«** ― À l'infirmerie, ils ne peuvent pas faire grand chose pour les bleus.»

Naruto détourne le regard vers les autres qui nous regarde encore.

**«** ― Pouvez-vous arrêter de nous regarder?»

Ils arrêtent de nous observer. Sakura part en courant, quelques-unes de ses amies la suivent. Je remercie Tenten d'un signe de tête et m'en vais en compagnie de mon meilleur ami. La cloche retentit, annonçant le début du deuxième cours de la journée.

**«** ― Viens à la maison, ma mère à de bons remèdes contre la douleur, m'affirme Naruto, inquiet.  
― Oui, je sais. Ta mère est toujours prête pour soigner les autres.»

Il me sourit... Son sourire... C'est le même qu'avant. Ses yeux sont redevenus bleus azurs. Le gris s'est dissipé. Sa joie a l'air de vouloir revenir peu à peu. Il marche près de moi, assez proche. Il prend ma main. Je ne l'enlève pas. Je ne veux pas briser ce moment si agréable. Nous marchons main dans la main, en ignorant le regard des autres. Nous sortons de l'école. Nous séchons le deuxième cours, nous avons trop de problèmes à élucider. Je ne serai pas capable de suivre le cours de toute façon. Nous marchons dans les rues de Konoha ensemble. Juste penser au mot «ensemble» un immense sourire anime mes lèvres.

**«** ― Sakura m'avait menacer de te faire du mal et d'intensifier les rumeurs si je refusais d'être de son côtés. Pour être honnête, j'avais peur pour toi. Je ne voulais plus que tu souffres. Au début, j'avais cru à quelques choses qu'elle m'avait dites. Mais je t'ai vu. J'ai tout de suite su que ce n'était pas vrai. De plus, j'ai lu la lettre que tu avais écrite. Je suis désolé de l'avoir lu, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher. Je devais savoir. J'avais reconnue ton écriture...

Je l'écoute parler très attentivement. Je l'aime encore plus. Il est si honnête quand il parle. Il n'y a aucune hésitations dans ses paroles. Par contre, je suis extrêmement gênée, je décris comment je le vois. Aussi, je dis que... je dis que... que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui! Oh non! Il sait que je suis amoureuse de lui. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar, bordel. Tout les membres de mon corps tremblent. Bordel, j'ai mal. 

**«** ― Hinata, est-ce que ça va?»

Je dépose une main sur mon ventre. Un des endroits où Sakura m'a frappé un peu plus tôt. Elle ne m'a vraiment pas manqué. Je crois qu'en me frappant, elle a ouvert une de mes cicatrices que mon père m'a fait sur le ventre. Je commence à le sentir. Ma douleur est juste sous mon nombril. 

**«** ― J'ai mal dans le bas du ventre.  
― Une blessure.  
― Je crois bien que oui.  
― Aller, on va te mettre un pansement chez moi.»  
   
J'appouve de la tête. Nous marchons un peu plus vite. Une fois arrivés chez lui, nous entrons.   
   
**«** ― Qui est-ce? demande une voix féminine dans la cuisine.  
― C'est moi.  
― Tu n'es pas à l'école? le questionne-t-elle.  
― En fait, euh... nous avons des bandages et des remèdes anti-douleur, n'est-ce pas?  
― Toujours. Toute famille doit en avoir. Les parents qui n'en ont pas ne sont pas de bons parents. Pourquoi cela mon chéri?  
   
Naruto n'a pas le temps de répondre avant qu'elle entre dans le salon où nous sommes.   
   
**«** ― Oh Hinata! Salut ma puce! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.»

Elle court vers moi, mais avant qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras, Naruto l'interrompt.

**«** ― Attention maman, elle est fragile. C'est pour elle, les remèdes.  
― Oh, tu es blessée, ma puce?»

Elle me sert délicatement dans ses bras, comme si j'allais me brisée dans ses bras. Ensuite, elle va à la salle de bain prendre tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Elle les donne à Naruto.   
 

**«** ― Tiens Naruto, commence. Je dois aller terminer mes bols de ramens. Puisque vous êtes là, je vais en faire quelques-uns de plus.   
― Ok! s'écrit Naruto, enjoué.»

Je ne suis pas capable de m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire en le voyant faire cet air amusé et heureux. Naruto analyse tout ce que sa mère lui a donné. Il prend un long bandage avec une crème. Il lit les étiquettes.  
   
**«** ― Tu sais, je peux le faire seul, lui dis-je timidement.  
― Non, c'est toi la blessée. Tu n'as rien à faire.»

Il prend un autre tube de crème et lit encore. Lorsqu'il trouve la bonne, il se tourne vers moi.

**«** ― Est-ce que tu pourrais lever ton, euh... chandail. Pour que... je vois ta blessure.»

Trop mignon. Il est timide. Quoique, moi aussi. Je lève un peu mon chandail pour voir sous mon nombril. Je regarde. J'avais raison. En me frappant, Sakura a ouvert une ancienne plaie. Je sens ses doigts y appliquer la crème. J'ai un frisson qui parcourt tout mon corps. Après, il prends le bandage et l'enroule autour de ma taille, il met un morceau de ruban adhésif ensuite pour qu'il tienne en place. 

**«** ― Merci  
― Ça me fait plaisir.»

Il me sourit à nouveau. Il me donne maintenant deux pilules pour adoucir le mal. Je les prends sans attendre. Il me demande de m'asseoir. J'obéis. Je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé. Il vient s'asseoir près de moi.   
   
**«** ― Tout est comme avant, n'est-ce pas? m'interroge-t-il en me souriant.  
― Oui, tout est comme avant. »

Il sourit encore. Ce sourire me fait craquer. Ses lèvres m'ont toujours attiré à les toucher. Sa compassion et son honnêteté sont si impeccable. Toutes les moindres petites choses de lui, je les aime. Je l'aime tel qu'il est. Il est ma douce moitié. 

**«** ― Alors, tu te rappelles encore notre première rencontre?  
― Oh, euh, oui.»

Il a lu la lettre... et il commence à m'en parler. Faite qu'il ne parle pas du passage où je dis que je suis amoureuse de lui. 

**«** ― Tu sais... je me suis surpris à ne plus m'en rappeler. Mais quand j'ai lu cette lettre, mes souvenirs sont revenus à surface.»

Il me regarde et me sourit. 

**«** ― bon sang, ça fait tellement longtemps. »

Il continue de parler et moi, je le regarde. Je me prends sur le fait de regarder ses lèvres. Bordel, qu'est-ce que je fais? Je détourne les yeux, mais ils reviennent aussitôt sur sa bouche. J'approche tranquillement mon visage du sien, toujours en regardant ses lèvres. Non, Hinata, retiens-toi! Ne fais pas ça! Il regarde ailleurs. Très bonne idée ça! Je vais pouvoir penser à autres choses et profiter de notre conversation.  
   
**«** ― Tu sais...»  
   
Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je l'embrasse. Qu'est-ce que je fais là?! Il s'était retourné en disant cela, alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de laisser relaxer mes pensées. Que dois-je faire maintenant? Enlever mes lèvres des siennes? Oui, c'est ce que je dois faire. Mais après! Oh non, c'est tellement embarrassant. Je me retire. Je n'ose même pas regarder son visage, je me lèves brusquement. Mais me plie en deux. Ow! Mon ventre. C'est vrai. Merde! Je me rassis. Je ne le regard pas. Je n'ose même pas regarder dans sa direction.   
   
**«** ― Mes chéris, les ramens sont prêts! Mangez-vous dans le salon?  
― Oui, euh... on va manger dans le salon, répond Naruto, un peu perdu.»  
   
Kushina va dans la cuisine et revient avec deux bols de ramens. Elle les met juste devant nous et nous souhaite bonne appétit. Elle repart ensuite dans la cuisine. Naruto commence à manger de son côté. Moi, j'en suis incapable. Je suis incapable de bouger d'où je suis.   
   
**«** ― Tu ne manges pas, Hinata?  
― Oh, euh, je... oui.»  
   
Je m'avance un peu. Le baiser ne semble pas l'avoir dégoûté. Je commence à manger. Naruto termine avant moi, il en demande un autre. Kushina lui amène, encore très souriante. Elle me demande si j'en veux un second bol. Je lui réponds que non. Elle repart dans la cuisine. Naruto s'approche un peu de moi. Il se colle presque. Je sens la gêne monter, la rougeur aussi. Il passe son bras sur mes épaules. Euh, ce n'est pas normal ça. Il ne fait pas ça habituellement. Pas de cette façon en tout cas! De côté, je vois son visage s'approcher du mien. De son autre main, il tourne mon visage vers lui. Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir de réaction qu'il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il amène ensuite sa main dans ma nuque. Il est en train de... m'embrasser. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter au maximum de ce moment. Il approfondit le baiser, j'y répond avec passion. Une chaleur et un petit pétillement se crée dans mon cœur. C'est tellement agréable. C'est un rêve qui se réalise. Un rêve devenu réalité. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à cela. Nous nous séparons.  
   
**«** ― Euh, je... crois que nous devrions retourner à l'é-l'école, je bégaie, en le repoussant un peu et me levant  
― Attends, réplique-t-il en m'agrippant le bras et me forçant à m'asseoir.»  
 

Il repose sa main dans mon cou et me rapproche de lui. Ses lèvres reprenne possession des miennes. Je mets ma main dans sa nuque et savoure ce moment presque irréel. Je sens sa main glisser dans mes cheveux. Il joue dans mes cheveux, il est trop mignon. Il lâche mes cheveux pour me flatter le bras. De haut à en bas, en me donnant de nombreux frissons. J'aime cette sensation. Mon sentiment est réciproque et cela me rend tellement heureuse. Naruto me pousse un peu pour que je m'accote sur le dossier du canapé. Il commence à m'allonger quand...  
   
**«** ― Mes chéris, vous.... je vais revenir un peu plus tard.»  
   
Oh mon dieu! Sa mère! Je le repousse.  
   
**«** ― Trop tard, elle est déjà reparti, dit-il alors.  
― Pas grave, on devrait en arrêter là.»  
   
Il se relève. Je fais de même. Il s'approche de moi et me sert dans ses bras tendrement.  
   
**«** ―Je t'aime, ma petit Hinata, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.»  
   
Oh mon dieu, ce moment. J'ai toujours rêvé de ce moment. Je souris encore.  
   
**«** ― Je t'aime aussi. »  
   
Il m'embrasse à nouveau.  
   
**«** ― Vous êtes trop mignons, mes chéris! Je vais faire pleins de photos de vous deux. s'écrit Kushina en entrant dans le salon. Je suis tellement contente. Je savais que ça allait finir comme ça.»  
   
Elle nous espionnait...  
   
**«** ― Minato, descend! Nous avons quelque chose à t'annoncer! cri Kushina en retournant dans la cuisine.   
   
Je souris encore, tandis que Naruto passe sa main dans ses cheveux en faisant mine de se gratter la tête. Il souriait bêtement. Il est embarrassé. Trop chou.   
   
**«** ― Maman, tu n'es pas obligé d'en faire tout un plat, bon sang.»

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaires et/ou un petit Kudo ♥  
> (même si vous n'avez pas de compte :3 ça fait toujours super plaisir :3)


End file.
